


Angel

by magnusbicon



Series: Drabbles [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: "Imagine Magnus calling Alec angel in a soft voice, caressing his cheek with the fondest look on his face."





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwillstayalive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/gifts).



> My sappiness will never end I swear. 
> 
> Basically this stemmed from me posting "if magnus ever calls alec “angel” in canon y’all can just assume it killed me and organize my funeral" on tumblr and then carla sending me an ask (as stated in the summary) and murdering my soul.

Alec had slept later than he had intended.

He hadn’t opened his eyes yet to check the exact time, but he knew because the sun was brighter than usual on his closed eyelids and he could hear the steady noise of the traffic through the cracked window. It was his day off, and he had planned on spending it out and about with Magnus, making the most of it. They didn’t have as much time as they’d like these days, so they took advantage of every opportunity they got. But Magnus hadn’t woken him up, and he could smell coffee and just barely hear his boyfriend humming as he meandered around the loft, and he thought that maybe sleeping in wasn’t so bad.

With a deep breath that stretched his lungs, Alec turned onto his back and then sat up, finally opening his eyes, lifting his hands to rub away the blurriness of sleep. As though Magnus sensed that he was awake, he suddenly appeared in the doorway, still wearing the same sweatpants from last night and now one of Alec’s hoodies that he had stolen a while back. He looked soft in the morning light, somehow even more beautiful than usual, and Alec offered him a wide, sleepy smile.

Magnus stepped forward then, radiating love and fondness as he pressed his palm to Alec’s cheek, swiping his thumb across his skin gently. “Good morning, angel,” he said softly, and Alec closed his eyes once again, letting his boyfriend’s warmth settle into his bones and set up camp. 

Good morning, indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all probably know the deal by now but I'm on tumblr as magnusbicon!


End file.
